The second life adventures of Rockman
by Ricky-raptor0907
Summary: Ours heroes gone after they made sure the Earth was safe of all the FMs attacks. But a goddess gave them a second chance, without them knowing and sent them through a portal. Now how will Geo and Omega-Xis react to their new surrounding and especially the natives as they get caught into another war ?
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

'Thought/ _link_ '

 **"Attack/forms"**

The fight was over, the Earth was finally safe from all of the attacks. They'd finished their mission. Floating in the endless space is a small body claded in a tattered dark blue with gold line on the sides jumpsuit, cracked blue armor and broken red visor, the stangest thing was his left hand was a head. The body's and the head's eyes are close showing that both are unconscious. In front of the body was a woman and she's everything a woman dreams of. Hourglass figure, pale skin, long straight auburn hair and beautiful young face with starry silver eyes that held erudition. She wore a sleeveless lime green dress with roses decorate. The woman stared down at the small body and sighs.

"So much for saving the world don't you, Rockman."

The body now identified as Rockman did nothing to her silk voice. The woman continues talking to the stilly space.

"Broken then reborn like a phoenix, you caught my attention like a flower toward bees. Sacrificed yourselves for the ones you love, remarkable."She stopped for a moment before smilling. "You'll be given a chance but not here, another place. Can't have your adventures ended here." She touches his chest which made his body glowed and relieved a fully healed Rockman. The woman did a motion with her hands and before her a white portal open. She turned back to the still unconscious body, smiles.

"Here are some gifts," A tiny gold orb flew in to Rockman's chest. "when you arrive they will be activate, use them wisely. Also you know not everything is free but don't worry about it much." The woman pushed the body into the portal and it disappeared, leaving the woman as she whispered.

"Hope you like the natives." And she was gone.

 **How was it~**

 **Please leave reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

'Thought/ _link_ '

 **"Attack/forms"**

"Bumblebee catch! "

The said yellow bot jumped and caught the object before dodging lasers from the drones. The scout moves to the side, avoided a blast that supposed to hit him and hided behind a boulder with Arcee. Their mission today was to receive a unknown relic which signal bopped up in one of the North America's forests, sadly for them Decepticons were there. Bumblebee ran for cover as a Eradicon flew over him attempted to snatch the relic which oddly shapes like a tennis ball for the yellow scout. Arcee ran pass Bumblebee and shot the drone down, but she didn't notice there was another one was aiming for him. And it was too late when she did, the vehicon fired the shot at Bumblebee who cried out in pain and the relic hit the ground, away from him. Starscream who was there, ran to snatch it but he stopped. Red lights flashes from the relic warning anybody near it as it starts shaking.

"TAKE COVER! "

And the relic explode.

Subaru woke up with smoke around him. Rubbing his head the boy stands up, looking around. Then he notice how fully healed his condition is.

"How the hell? "

A groan cut him off, it was from Omega-Xis who just woke up. The AM-ian scaned the surrounding by moving his head with Subaru's arm before turned to inspect his human partner. Finally satisfied with what he saw, the alien asked, ignored how the hell did they healed.

"Where're we? "Subaru only shrugged before his memories filled in.

"I don't know but I remembered we success protecting the Earth from the FMs attacks...then nothing. There were whispers by someone when we were unconscious thought, something about second chance, another place and gifts..."

"I did heard that too but along with the line 'new adventures'."

The boy nodded at the information, turned to the still smoke surrounded area. Subaru lets out a huff and commented.

"You know, this smoke cloud really annoyed me." Omega-Xis grinned as light enveloped them then faded, relieved **Cygnus Noise**.

 _'I was starting to get bored here,kid. '_ He voiced up from the helmet.

Subaru smiled and sent a large gust of wind blowed the smoke away. Showing the area before them, their eyes wide.

The cybertronians stared at the small humanoid being in front of them as the smoke suddenly cleared. Well-built body wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with gold lines on the sides, Sky blue and white chest armorwhich has a gold star in the center with light persian green gauntlets which the left has some kind of box-like device on it and knees high metallic boots, dark grey zigzag with white color beak shapes on the bird-like helmet and yellow for the bird's eyes on each sides of the helmet, there's also s pair of wings. Red visor cover the young human face who mouth formed a thin line but wide eyes showing the shocked just like them.

They didn't expect this, aliens attack Earth they could handle, Subaru's father turned into FM-ian they could handle but giant (probably aliens) robots staring down at them, nope. The silence kept ringing through the air until a light grey body robot with wings (also lady-like legs )and red eyes raised what looked like a missiles launcher at Subaru, he frozed. But what he and Omega-Xis were shocked when another one which was bright yellow with black lines to shielded him from the shots.

"Bumblebee! "

The shouted was from a blue female robot who has the same sky blue eyes like the one who shielded Subaru, surprising him and Omega-Xis by the familiar language. _'They must be allys. '_ Omega-Xis muttered in the link, this made Subaru back to reality. He had been standing long enough to distinction of good and bad, so he launched himself over the yellow robot-Bumblee who was being taken care by his partner and flew high speed at the attacker. His body was spinning like drill, crashing through any robots in his path to the light grey one and he sent another but more powerful gust of wind at it, blowing it off it's feet and a few meter a way from his.

Starscream backed away from the small surprisingly powerful small being in front of him. He didn't think it was this powerful, his first attempted was to shoot it. But he didn't expect this thing to be powerful so he called for a groundbrigde after standing up and escaped leaving the drones (offlined by the two autobots ) behind. He has to inform Lord Megatron about this.

The robot had gone through a blue portal in a hurry, _'Coward! '_ Omega-Xis spated. Subaru mentally agreed as he turned to look at the now full of dead bodies and two wide eyes robots started at him with the blue female one's blaster pointes at him. This is going to be hard to explain.


End file.
